Followers of Nero
For the episode S01Ep06 The Followers of Nero, please see S01Ep06 The Followers of Nero. "SPOCK! I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! I WILL HAVE IT!" :- Captain Nero, S01Ep01 Ildius The Followers of Nero were remnant Romulan loyalist to the fallen Romulan Empire, comprised of primarily Romulan, Reman, and, later Klingon. After the Hobus Star went nova, destroying Romulus and Remus, much of the Empire was lost, subsequently most were absorbed into the Federation as they helped in recovery. The Followers however believed the Federation responsible, embracing the ideals of Captain Nero and his crew of the Narada. Further, they believed that this was the plan of the Federation all this time, to take the scraps left in the Empire's fall. These ideals ignited the Fringe War in 2383. History Born on the breath of vengeance, the Followers of Nero's origins can be attest to their ideology, first shared by Captain Nero and the crew of the Narada. When the galaxy was under threat by the Hobus star, which was becoming a supernova, Ambassador Spock proposed that the Romulan people transport the precious mineral Decalithium to Vulcan where he had developed a means to convert the material into red matter, which held the capability to quelling the star in a black hole. The Senate opposed Spock, but he found a friend in Nero which, at the time, was leader of the miners. Nero decided to help, seeing the Hobus star consume first hand, supplying transport for the Decalithium. Returning to Vulcan with the Decalithium, despite Reman protest, saw the Senate, again, turn down Romulan use of the red matter, infuriating Nero to the point of vowing that if Romulus was destroyed, that he would hold the Senate and the Federation responsible. At returning to Romulus, finding that the Hobus star turned supernova destroying his home world, wife, and unborn child, Nero was driven mad; attacking a Federation hospital ship, who had arrived to render aid, but Nero believed them to be infiltrators to the Empire. Following, he beams Romulan senators onboard the Narada, killing them for not listening to Spock and claims the title of Praetor, claiming the Debrune Teral'n, the greatest symbol of Romulus. He and his crew shave their heads, mark themselves with tattoos to signify their loss and return on rampage with a quest to find vengeance for their people. Eventuality and careful planning leads Nero to the Vault, allowing the Narada to be outfitted with Borg technology, his ship now the knife's point to stab at the Empire's enemies. The ideals of Nero, and the following of his vengeance towards the Federation birthed the Followers of Nero even beyond Nero's subsequent death by the hands of the Enterprise and Spock. With the supernova quelled, the Follower's expansion led to their discovery of a system of planets that had once been nothing more than a vast pocket of protomatter. They spread their numbers, increased their strength via the Vault and the technology it bred. They instituted sleeper cells in both Starfleet and Klingon governments, all the while in the hopes of setting themselves within a place to mount a series of terrorist attacks that would crack the Federation's backbone. The Fringe War ignited in the Iidius System their cells awaking, launching a six month war between their agents and the agents of both Starfleet and Klingon Intelligence. At the end of the war, the Followers of Nero were destroyed, their Vault destroyed, their technology taken by the Council. Members The Followers had many in the way of loyalist, most from the Romulan Empire, some from the Remans. Their strength lied in in-sighting incivility among the Klingon Empire and the Federation. They were able to infiltrate these organizations with the promise of ether technological prowess or making an Empire whole again Notable members: *Praetor Nero *Praetor Vicious *General Trajan *Klingon Captain T'Nak *D'Spal Technology "…, if you don't allow me to get back into that chair Colin, this ship and the Nero will survive. Self preservation and the ability to adapt…, this ship doesn't want to die. I command it…," :- Commander James Maxwell, S01Ep06 The Followers of Nero The bedrock of Follower Technology is of Borg origins and stems from the Romulan Empire's Tal Shair attempts to retrofitting it to Romulan Technology. The first vessel to undergo this treatment was the Narada, a mining vessel under the command of Captain Nero. The first generation of these ship's succeeded in harboring nanotechnology's ability to learn and maintain vessels at beyond optimal levels and speeds. Ships learned and bettered themselves beyond their original capabilities. The first fleet and those that came into the fold of the Followers were treated to this modification using the Vault as a means to complete that task in record time. The Second Refit used nano-infused weapon systems, multi phasic missiles, and adaptive shield generators along with poltroon and subspace weapon enhancements The Aehkhifv was the next in this line of Follower ships, prized to be the final line that would be used to sweep across Federation space. A small few of these ships were in line for manufacturing, but was subsequently destroyed during the assault on the Vault during the war. The last of the line of Follower Technology, the next evolution, was to bring the biological and the mechanical together so that one person could command a ship with his/her thoughts alone. This was accomplished with the Nero and, after, the Eternity. It required the ship's Commanding Officer to be linked to the ship, their cerebral cortex and nervous system modified and strengthened to allow the connection without harm to the individual. This was, in regard, fused on the spine of the individual; a series of acceptor nodes and power plants chained together along the curvature of the patient's spine, which, further, infused into the nervous system. Only two individuals had this operation. Praetor Vicious, who had been linked to the Nero; and Commander James Maxwell, who had been linked to the Eternity. Both ships were destroyed in the finality of the Fringe War. Commander Maxwell however fell into linkage with the Legacy after the Eternity was destroyed.